1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the radiant heat transfer and/or accumulation of heat in a room for domestic, industrial, civil or public use. The radiant system includes an agglomeration of inert natural stone waste, and a heating element is embedded in the agglomeration. The shape of the heat radiant system is defined by a mold in which the agglomeration is cast with the heating elements.
2. Prior Art
At present, the problem of accumulating and/or transferring heat to the environment is solved in different ways, depending on the type of heating. With electric heating elements, the component that transfers heat to the environment can be either metal or stone, the latter being suitable for dry convection heating. For hydraulic systems, where heat is generated upstream through a gas boiler, the type of heating elements or radiators are usually metal (steel, aluminum and in the past iron).
In the case of dry electric heating, the heat energy produced by the Joule effect by a heating element is gradually transferred to the environment using a slab of a natural stone. Such elements are made from natural stone quarries where blocks of material are extracted for further processing. The extraction of the stone leads to the defacement of the area, with serious consequences in terms of landscape and environment.
To increase aesthetic value, using present techniques, ceramic tiles are also used (surface and molded sheets) for the accumulating and transferring heat in electric and hydraulic elements.
Examples of such applications are disclosed in EP 2034797 A2, which describes the use of ceramic materials, sandwiched with the heating element, and EP 1921388 A1, in which a layer of ceramic material is coupled with a heating element through a layer of metal and polymers to enhance the properties of thermal coupling.
According to the first finding, the coupling between the heating elements and radiant body does not involve the entire surface of the heating element. The thermal coupling between the bodies with stone and/or ceramic heating elements and is often rough and loss of performance in the transfer of heat to the environment.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of the heat coupling between a stone and the heating element 2. The uneven surface of the stone does not allow the heating element to remain perfectly adherent. One can see the heating element 2 that has no direct thermal contact. This condition increases the temperature of the heating element and affects the heating element lifetime. The resulting surface temperature of the body of radiation emission is reduced.
In the second finding, the coupling between the ceramic front and the heating elements (electrical resistance) is made of a compound of metallic and polymeric materials which carry an adhesive for the heating element. In this case there is an improvement in heat transfer but the front element (which transmits the heat) and heating element are still separated. The final system is made so it is difficult to recycle.
In all these conditions, where the elements that generate and transmit the heat detached from the radiating body, there are a number of disadvantages summarized below:                thermal coupling and the resulting transfer of heat to the environment is not optimized;        assembly between the heating elements and radiant body is often made with glues or chemicals, not easily separable and recyclable, made by non eco-friendly chemical processes.        is difficult to reduce the thickness and size of the complete system made by the body and radiant heating element that generates heat.        
Conventionally, in the case of heating elements where heat is transported to the surface emission from a carrier fluid (radiator fluid), the heating element receives heat by convection. The latter involves non-uniform surface temperatures and the transfer of heat to the environment is mainly due to convection.
FIG. 2 shows an electric radiator fluid cross-section. The heating element 3 receives heat by convection of the fluid inside the radiator 4 due to the heating element 5. Outside of the radiator, due to the non-uniform surface temperatures, convective air phenomena are established immediately adjacent to the radiator. Temperatures at the top are higher than in the lower part, this phenomena reduces the radiant effect.
The main current technical innovations in heating took place in recent years to reduce consumption, and to provide a more healthy system by reducing the components that reduce the convective rising of dust. The under-floor heating system on the market is an example, allowing the use of techniques of heating at low temperature due to radiation, combined with efficient power generation systems, such as condensing gas boilers. These systems have the disadvantage of being very complex to install (and thus also the initial investment is still high), and given the enormous heat capacity of the floors where they are incorporated, usually this means an increase complexity in the regulation of ambient temperature.
The heating market needs solutions that improve heat transfer between heating panels and the environment, solutions that are advantageous with respect to cost and to aesthetic value, that are sustainable from an environmental and recycling prospective, and where the production of the appliance is a sustainable and eco-friendly process.